Mutants in New York
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: After puns go too far, Adrien runs away with a broken spirit to New York City. But after something unnatural arises, this isn't a simple run-away. Adrien has to help the fox and bee save New York! But, watch out Chat... If Ladybug discovers you've skipped out on your duties and ditched her, Kwamis save you... ON HIATUS.


_Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Emphasising something**

Punning

Things were rather ordinary for our heroes. (as ordinary as it can be when you're a superhero anyway) Ladybug and Chat Noir had been patrolling and Chat could not stop punning! Yup completely normal.

"Chat Noir! I am usually quite tolerant of your puns but this is too much!" Ladybug cried in frustration,

"Me-owch! Milady, you hurt my felines," Chat punned once again,

"Chaton, I'm sick of your puns! You've been doing them for the last half hour and I'm getting **extremely** irritated!" Ladybug screamed in fury,

"Bugaboo, don't you like my punny puns? My jokes are the best! They are right?" Chat said unsure,

" **NO!** They are the most irritating, stupid and useless puns ever! Just like puns in general! They are a waste of time!" Ladybug vented,

 _I shouldn't have said that_ , Ladybug thought realising what she said. She looked at Chat who looked like he was on the brink of crying, but he was not.

"fine then. I'll go, good night," Chat said with a hurt undertone,

"no wait, Chat!" Ladybug said wanting to say sorry,

But Chat was already gone and Ladybug was all alone. _Good going Marinette_ , Ladybug grumbled,

She then swung herself back to the bakery to wallow in her own self-misery.

Chat was storming through the streets in Paris tears still swarming from his eyes, _Irritating, Stupid, Useless and annoying. Just like me…_ Chat thought in sadness,

He then chose to take his fury on a nearby tree, the poor tree was decimated by the time his claws were finished. _I need to take a break, get out of Paris for a while. Father's in Milan for the next month, I can use his credit card. He only checks his work one after all,_ Adrien thought getting more excited,

But where to?

He happened to see a random passerby wearing a shirt reading 'I'm American, and I'm proud of it!'

Perfect, now what city? Adrien smirked,

Adrien researched the best cities that night, Natalie had gone with his father so he had the house to himself for an entire month. Conveniently he had school off because of school holidays.

Adrien clicked a news article and was baffled. The famous New York city had regular and mysterious attacks just like Paris. He looked at the heroes, they appeared to be a bee (no pun intended) and a fox.

"Plagg, are there other superheroes?" Adrien asked,

"yeah, though they are always in a duo. Though Wayzz hasn't found a partner yet so he's a solo kwami" Plagg replied,

Plagg looked at the laptop screen and his eyebrow raised, "I didn't know that Fu released those two. Pollen and Trixx usually don't work that well together." Plagg shrugged,

"should we pay them a little visit?" Adrien asked,

"up to you kid, though leaving Ladybug by herself may be a bad idea," Plagg suggested,

Adrien's eyes softened but after a few seconds they regained their steely resolve,

"I have no-one now, my father is an overprotective parent that will never listen to my ideas, Ladybug broke my trust and that hurt, above all else. Just who loves me for me?" Adrien asked,

"how about that girl that likes you? What was her name… Oh yeah, Marinette," Plagg suggested,

"she hates me Plagg, she can't even speak to me!" Adrien countered in his oblivious glory,

Plagg sighed and muttered a quiet 'fine' and went to sleep,

Adrien finalised a ticket to New York City tomorrow and went to sleep.

Marinette was deeply regretting her actions; _I should not have snapped at him like that. I hope this isn't a repeat of last Christmas but with Chat instead of Adrien, He won't answer my calls either, what have I done?_ Marinette worried,

The best Tikki could do was comfort Marinette using words.

Master Fu stared out the window, _the trust between Ladybug and Chat Noir has thinned, I wonder what has transpired,_ Fu thought curiously,

Adrien had packed two-weeks' worth of camembert, A suitcase filled to the brim with clothes, (perks of being son of a fashion designer) toiletries, his father's credit card and a passport.

Adrien had hired a taxi to get him to the airport, he wore a hoodie so no-one would recognise him. (This is starting to become a thing! Hoodies are mentioned in half my fanfics!)

Airport security had been a hassle since he had a tiny cat inside his pocket, Plagg ended up sneaking out of there undetected and going around while Adrien went through the security system.

He boarded the plane and soon they were in the air, he decided to get some sleep as he dozed off…

Meanwhile…

Ladybug had been fighting the latest akuma, Chat was no-where to be found _. I hope he's ok_ , Ladybug worried as she fought the possessed villain,

She eventually defeated the menace and looked around. Chat should've been here by now; _he never misses an akuma battle!_ Ladybug thought in confusion,

 _If he skips out on his duties just because we had one little argument… I'll kill him!_ Ladybug raged,

Though Chat was owed an apology, he had just invoked the fury of a certain bug…

The plane had just touched down in New York City, the plane opened and Adrien walked out. Adrien was no stranger to new countries as he had been to many fashion hotspots around the world including Paris, (obviously) London, Milan, Tokyo and surprisingly right in New York! _Though last time I was here I didn't hear about mysterious attacks, and that was only a few months ago,_ Adrien thought curious,

Ten minutes after leaving the airport and exploring the streets, a shriek erupted and people began yelling a foreign word "Diable! Diable!" (if anyone recognises this name,I know it's terribly unoriginal. But if the creators got the akuma idea out of it, I'll use Diable!)

Adrien had no time to work out what it meant as a monster, a godzilla sized boar to be exact had appeared out of no-where and started attacking the city, using headbutts, bites and ramming.

Adrien hid in an ally and checked no-one was there. He pulled Plagg out and frantically asked him,

"what is that thing?!"

"no idea. I'd observe what the fox and bee do before you jump into action. Also, be careful Adrien, people might be suspicious to why you're in another country." Plagg warned,

Adrien nodded and after whispering 'Plagg, Claws Out' he was ready to go.

He blended in the shadows and watched as a female bee and a male fox turned up to the fight scene, they seemed to be bickering and Chat wasn't amused. _Makes Ladybug and I look like the best in the world. What are they doing?_ Chat grumbled in his inner thoughts,

They seemed to be arguing while the strange creature was obliterating everything, the heroes then realised what was going on and they started fighting it. They were screaming something about a 'weak point' _It must be like an akumatised object, a way to defeat the enemy,_ Chat pondered,

The bee was taunting it while the fox was fighting the beast, _isn't it supposed to be the other way around? From what I can understand, the bee miraculous is made for attack while the fox is a master of deception and speech? If it gets too dire I'll have to join in on the fray,_ Chat strategized,

The boar seemed to be basically immune to the attacks the fox was firing at it. _The best they can do is paralyse it temporarily, I guess it was the same when Ladybug and I started,_ Chat pondered internally,

After ten more minutes, nothing more was done and Chat was getting extremely irritated. _There's no more time, time to strike,_ Chat thought,

Chat stuck to the shadows and lunged, clawing at the underbelly of the boar, it glowed a blood red and the boar roared in pain, _let's finish this,_ Chat thought in determination,

"cataclysm" Chat muttered as the other heroes had not seen him yet,

He struck the belly with his catacysmed (not a real word) hand. The beast roared in pain once more and started dissolving, Chat made like a cat and bolted out of there. By the time the beast was gone, Chat had returned to his hiding spot and the heroes were left muttering what happened,

Once Chat looked around to see no-one was there once more, he reverted to his civilian form and started feeding Plagg,

"akumas are a lot harder" Adrien said,

"probably because the akumas have a miraculous behind them, this is caused by something unnatural" Plagg stated the obvious,

"hmm well we've got to find the source!" Adrien said heroically,

"yeah whatever, you keep giving me cheese and we've got a deal" Plagg said being a glutton, (like usual)

"fine" Adrien replied.

 **Author's Note: This is a little side project I have going on; it'll probably be three or four chapters. Though I may not update often as I have other fanfics to work on, anyhow, I hope you have a good week and you don't run away like Adrien did! MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
